<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Song Fic Sunday’s by MarsHunter06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444365">Song Fic Sunday’s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06'>MarsHunter06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I’ll spare you guys from the one Trentney song fic I wrote, Song fics, cross posted on tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs that were either suggested or I stumbled upon that lead to short fics for my red ship. Some follow canon (both TD and TDR), some don’t. Always posted on Sunday’s!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Overdose- SG Lewis and Honne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to C and some Anon’s for inspiring most of these (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neither of them wanted to be here, but due to the contracts they signed when they were sixteen, they’re legally bound to be here. It’s just a stupid award show hosted by the network, but all nominees had to appear even if they didn’t have a chance of winning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Courtney really didn’t want to be here, she’s only grateful that this is taking place after her exams. Sure she was on her summer break, but she wanted to be ahead for the fall term. Duncan on the other hand isn’t exactly ticked about being out of jail. The network somehow was able to shorten his sentence to release him on parole and grant him access to attend the show. The ratings have been tanking ever since the newest cast of Total Drama took over. The fans wanted the originals back, besides the newbies were all just copycat versions of the season one cast except with less drama.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan shifts around uncomfortably, he wasn’t used to dressing up, but it was a requirement. He was still struggling with the tie when he sees her. Courtney had to be wearing a long sparkling dress as requested by the network. She thought the outfit was overtop, but at least it wasn’t as revealing as what they made Lindsay wear. She was just trying to get to her seat through backstage when she sees him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He expected her to yell and scream, but she doesn’t, instead she’s looking at him the same way he’s looking at her. She expected a snarky comment or for him to ignore her, but all she sees is his admiration for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's been a while</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know we haven't talked too much</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I think about you way too much</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But it's always been that way</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I've been dying</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To pick up where we both left off</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I noticed all we had was lost</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I know I'll feel the same</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The producer smiles as he sees the two fan favorites possibly reigniting their spark. He quickly ushers the two of them to take their seats, next to each other of course, as the ceremony is ready to go live.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both take their seats next to their old cast mates as the producer goes through the final checklists before airing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When it's just the two of us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It can be the best thing, ooh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember it was only us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I would give you everything</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Courtney is a bit nervous, all of her feelings from before comes flooding back at once. Duncan notices, he was feeling it too. He takes her hand with a smile. She looks up at him and returns it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You clean up well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. Except I can’t get this stupid tie to work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it when you move in close</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love the way your body floats</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Feel like I could overdose on your energy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it when you move in close</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Time is going fast from slow</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Feel like I could overdose when you're next to me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it when you move in</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it when you move in</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She concentrates on fixing his tie not realizing the effect she has on him. He’s mesmerized by her and how close she is. His heartbeat quickens and he loses all sense of time. Before he knows it, she was done and smiling at him. He tries to keep his composure, but it’s completely gone. He wants to tell her she looks beautiful, but he’s lost his ability to speak. She breaks the silence instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any idea what we got nominated for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know? For this award show? I haven’t done anything since All Stars and that was two years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. No clue. They wouldn’t tell me anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cameras start rolling and Chris is on stage ready to host tonight’s events. As he charms the fans watching at home Courtney scans the rest of the audience. She quickly notices that half of the original cast is missing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile Duncan tries his best to calm down. He doesn’t know why they’re here together and not the others, but maybe this was his second chance. He ignores Chris’s opening sequence and jokes to warm up the crowd. He’s ready to move his arms around Courtney when she tenses up and shifts away. He isn’t sure what spooked her, he taps her on the shoulder, but she wouldn’t make eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember the feelings that you had before?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm always left to wanting more</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause you always move away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What you afraid of?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that you got hurt last time</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But you should know I'm not that type</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you believe me when I say</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finally made the connection, the other cast members that were invited were the couples. They were next to Lindsay and Tyler then Izzy and Owen, Gwen and Trent, Bridgette and Geoff, LaShawna and Harold, finally Alejandro and Heather. It could be a coincidence, but she wasn’t comfortable with the way this was going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t ignore that. She’s really missed him calling her that, but she doesn’t want to get hurt again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I figured out why we’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waits for her to elaborate. It was obviously bothering her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They only invited back cast members who were couples on the show.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he understands. Duncan doesn’t care about the reason why they’re here, all he knows is that he wants her back. He leans back on the chair, reaches over and touches her on the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about what the network wants. If they want drama, they’re not getting it from us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it. I’ll behave for your sake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not just for me. This affects you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then I’ll do it for us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When it's just the two of us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It can be the best thing, ooh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember it was only us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I would give you everything</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but smile at that. They had a long way to go, but this was a start. The attraction is definitely still there on both of their parts. She leans in closer to him. He takes her hand in his with their arms touching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it when you move in close</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love the way your body floats</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Feel like I could overdose on your energy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it when you move in close</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Time is going fast from slow</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Feel like I could overdose when you're next to me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it when you move in close</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it when you move in close</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it when you move in close</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it when you move in close</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When it's just the two of us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember it was only us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the award show goes by in a blur. Neither of them really pay attention to what’s going on. They were reconnecting and in their own world. That is, until their names were called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now onto the final category of the night! This was the only fan voted category and it was for best couple! It was all write in, so let’s see who you guys voted for. The winners are… Courtney and Duncan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The camera pans over to them catching them whispering to each other which only further delighted the fans. Neither of them realized what was going on until Izzy yelled at them to turn around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys won! Now hurry up and take the trophy before I do!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With no other choice, the oblivious winners took the stage to accept their award for best couple. Chris eagerly looked on to see the drama unfold, but instead they both smile for the cameras and thanked the fans for the win then walked off stage back to their seats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that being the last award given out for the night, the show wrapped and everyone was free to leave. Geoff of course planned an after party for everyone to go to. Courtney and Duncan had to go since they were the only ones out of the original cast to actually win anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dudes! Since you two won best couple, let’s take it back to prom night with the King and Queen dance!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Courtney doesn’t know where they managed to get the crowns, but soon both her and Duncan had one on their head. The music changes from the loud and upbeat to a slower song for them to dance to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it when you move in close</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love the way your body floats</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Feel like I could overdose on your energy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it when you move in close</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Time is going fast from slow</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Feel like I could overdose when you're next to me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it when you move in close</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it when you move in close</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it when you move in close</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it when you move in close</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They swayed to the music holding each other close. This time, they’re never letting go.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cruel Summer- Taylor Swift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspo credit goes to @aflowerthatbloomsinadversity on tumblr (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was never meant to be real. All she wanted was to win, and if that means having a fake relationship with the bad boy of the show to boost her odds, then so be it. They made an agreement back on the island to pretend to be together, everyone believed it, their acting was impeccable. It was only supposed to last until one of them won, they would split the prize money and go their separate ways. Somehow, things didn’t go as planned, which annoyed her to no end. Neither of them win Island, but then Action came along, meaning their fake relationship would have to continue. The thing is, Duncan does manage to win season two, so they didn’t have to associate with each other anymore. He split the money with her; he kept his word. They planned their breakup, but it didn’t last. Duncan proposed that they keep up the charade, she wasn’t sure why, still she agreed. Truth was, he wasn’t as unbearable as she thought he was. Besides, Courtney’s not the type of girl to fall for the bad boy, and Duncan’s not the type to be tied down to a good girl. It would work out. Until it didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>World Tour came along bringing the fake couple closer to Gwen. Courtney knew she had a crush on Duncan. It was obvious, anyone with eyes could see it. She wasn’t bothered until she realized Duncan was into her too. Who was she to stand in the way of true love? So they devised a plan to break up dramatically so that Duncan could be with Gwen. It was perfect, now she would be rid of the bad boy, and go on with her life. But why did her heart hurt so much after it happened? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fast forward to All Stars, making things awkward for the three of them. Gwen never knew the relationship was fake and Courtney couldn’t tell her. She did her best to ignore them, especially Duncan. She thought she would never have to see him again after their fallout, but he was always there. Even while he was with Gwen, he would send her secret messages claiming he was checking on her. She always tried to be vague, but they actually became friends with all the time they spent together. He saw through her. They would meet every now and then, but she always cut the meeting short. She didn’t like the way he made her feel. Besides, if the paparazzi ever saw them then it would be all over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did end up being over, but not in the way she expected. Gwen and Duncan broke up and he ended up getting in trouble. After the show, Courtney was the one to bail him out and give him legal advice. She even let him use her lawyers, he got off easier than he should have. One hundred hours of community service and a heavy fine later, Duncan was a free man. That really should have been the end, they’re even now, but it wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was the one to suggest it, she shouldn’t have accepted, but the truth was she missed him. Besides they’re friends, what was wrong with having some fun? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, it's new, the shape of your body</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's blue, the feeling I've got</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And it's ooh, whoa oh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's a cruel summer</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's cool, that's what I tell 'em</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No rules in breakable heaven</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But ooh, whoa oh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's a cruel summer</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, it was great. Their hookups allowed her to see him and destress her after a long day. She knows he enjoyed their time together too. He never lingered when they were at her place, but when she was at his, he would always ask her to stay. He would look up at her as she begin dressing with those bright blue eyes, and she would crumble everytime. As the summer days continue to pass, their dynamic changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Courtney started to question their odd relationship. He never made the step to make them official, and she found herself caring that he didn’t. He was still kind to her, calling her Princess and making sure he had her favorites stocked at his place. She didn’t know what to feel. They started as a fake relationship then they broke up, and now, they’re friends with benefits. Somehow among the chaos, she realized she fell for him. It wasn’t supposed to be real, but it happened. She loves him. God, that’s awful. How could she love him? They weren’t real. Even now as he pulls her closer, deep in his sleep after their activities. Her heart melts. He can’t find out. It would ruin them, so she keeps quiet about her discoveries. She thought she was the only one doing the sneaking around, turns out this bad boy snuck his way into her heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Duncan was in love with her. He’s been in love with her since the island. Not that he would ever tell her. It would ruin his reputation, plus it would make her run. So he does what he does best, he kept his mouth shut. He tried his hardest to make sure she was happy, even if he was miserable. As long as it kept her by his side, he didn’t care.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer was drawing to an end, and with it, their reality. Courtney is going to be in her last semester of college and Duncan got a job offer three hours away he shouldn’t turn down. Their time was running out; neither of them wanted to admit it. They still pretended everything was alright, they even decide to celebrate the good news each other received. They end up at their favorite bar. Their rendezvous point before going back to his place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both get shitfaced. Duncan knew why he was drinking, but he didn’t know why Courtney was. She usually liked to keep her composure and make sure they could get back safely, but tonight she couldn’t care less. Once she started drinking, she didn’t stop. She was clearly upset, but he didn’t know how to approach the issue. Everytime he tried, she would just shrug him off and order another shot. Her smile was failing and her eyes had this far off look to them. She was hurting and he didn’t know how to help her. All he could do was make sure she wasn’t drinking by herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His tolerance was much higher than hers. After he finally convinces her to stop drinking, he started to sober up a bit. He manages to get them an Uber and they both get into the car. The driver doesn’t pay them any mind, he didn’t seem to speak much English, only French.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was still drunk when she started crying. It caught him off guard, he’s never seen her cry before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He places his hand gently on her shoulder asking her to turn around and face him. She didn’t make it easy, even while drunk she was still stubborn. In between her sniffles she claims she’s fine, but he knew better. He tried again to coax an answer out of her. Unable to hold back her emotions, she yells out the truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm drunk in the back of the car</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar (Oh)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Said, "I'm fine," but it wasn't true</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I snuck in through the garden gate</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Every night that summer just to seal my fate (Oh)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I scream, "For whatever it's worth</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks up, grinning like a devil</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three summers later and they’re still going strong. Their relationship started bumpy filled with drama and hidden secrets, but this time it’s real. Turns out all they needed was a confession to change a cruel summer into a happily ever after.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sober Up- AJR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suggested by an Anon, now I know one more AJR song. This takes place after they grow up in the TDR verse (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Duncan was a mess, but that was to be expected, he’s been on the wrong path since he was born. At age sixteen and he was going nowhere fast. High as a kite and skipping school, he let his hallucinations take him on a trip. Afterwards he would pass out and dream of the past, mostly of his daycare days when it was okay that he was a troublemaker. That and of course his princess, the last time he saw her was recess in second grade before he was taken to juvie for the first time. The last day of his youth, being introduced to the detention center at such a young age made everything go downhill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three years pass and Duncan hasn’t changed, still drinking and taking hallucinations. Growing up in the shadow of his parents’ success and his brother’s achievements didn’t help. All he wanted was to feel something, so he turned to drugs offered by his older friends. They’ve all lost touch now despite promising to stay in touch. They tried, but chasing the high was always more important. He made new friends attending college parties he wasn’t invited to, but everyone was always too trashed to notice. It was at first, all the partying and pretending he belonged, but soon he started to feel hollow. Outside of the parties, he had no reason to keep going on, until he met her again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was at some frat house celebrating some event with a beer in hand when he saw her. It’s been more than ten years since he saw her still sporting pigtails sitting on the swing set, but he knew it was her. When she walked into the room his whole world stopped, he was nervous, would she even remember him? She was obviously not happy to be here, she scans the room trying to find an escape when her eyes meet him. She stops listening to whatever her friend was trying to say to her to walk towards him, he does the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duncan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one and only.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this! I haven’t seen you since elementary school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time, how are you Princess?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Courtney smiles at the nickname, it really was him. He was her best friend, she thought she lost him forever after his stunt that got him kicked out of school. She couldn’t even go looking for him since his family moved soon after to help cope with his delinquent activities. After all these years they're finally reunited. They spend the rest of the evening catching up. Duncan was honest with her letting him know everything that happened no matter how ugly it was, she didn’t judge him for it either. For the first time since they’ve been apart, he felt something real. He’s been numb from life and all it took was to see her again to change things. Maybe he doesn’t need to chase the high anymore, not when she’s right there in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time they meet is a few days later after her class is out. He stayed cleaned wanting her to know that he was serious. She was out of his league and miles from his reality, but she was the one who made him feel happy. Courtney was the only person to make him remember the good times in his life, most of them with her. She keeps him young and that’s how he wants to be. He hasn’t been where he’s supposed to be, in school or at least back home, just wandering off to the next destination. Never knowing what he was searching for, but now he knows. She was that missing piece in his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Won't you help me sober up?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Growing up, it made me numb</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I want to feel something again (my favorite color is you)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Won't you help me sober up?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All the big kids, they got drunk</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I want to feel something again (my favorite color is you)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Won't you help me feel something again? (my favorite color is you)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I finally feel something again?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How's it go again?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Phone Down- Lost Kings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another suggestion from an Anon, the closest I will ever get in writing Gwen and Duncan together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gwen was a fool, she knew that, but familiarity clouded her judgment when Duncan came back to apologize. She was surprised seeing him out of jail so quickly, maybe he learned a thing or two from his ex girlfriend. His ex, Courtney, she was her ex too in a way. No they were never together, but they were friends once upon a time right? It couldn’t have been all one sided, not that it matters anymore, she’s moved on and he has too, right? Isn’t that why he came to her in the first place? To talk to her instead of Courtney. That had to mean something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was an idiot, she was the one who pushed, and he accepted, intimacy was never their problem, no it was his ex. Laying in his arms was so comforting, just the two of them alone, how it should be. She starts to doze off listening to the sound of his heart beating, wishing they could be like this all the time, this time his heart would belong to her. It was just wishful thinking, his phone buzzes and all of his attention diverts to the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first time he’s done this since coming back to her. She doesn’t know who’s at the other end of the screen, who could possibly have his attention at a moment’s notice. She has a guess, but she didn’t want to believe it. Courtney’s moved on, at least that’s what Sierra’s blog said, she should be happy for her, but of all people it had to be with her ex boyfriend. Trent’s a great guy, she wouldn’t dare betray him, but she did have history with Duncan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not talking to anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaves it at that, she should drop it if she wants to keep him around, but she can’t. Flashbacks of their relationship appear in her mind. He was always eager to cast her aside when something else came up. She dealt with it as long as he stayed with her, but it wasn’t worth it in the end. Still her fear of being alone overruled any shred of dignity she had for herself. There was one way she could still get his attention, so she went for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scoots closer to him to press her body against his, her hand reaches to touch him, but he moves away with his damn phone still in hand. The bright blue screen shining through in this dark room mocking her failure at keeping his focus. She must have given in too soon sleeping with him after just one apology, but she was desperate. Her self worth was at an all time low after losing so many people in such a short amount of time. She had to wonder what was wrong with her that people treated her like a doormat walking all over her whenever they pleased. They only stayed long enough for her to get used to them, then they would leave as soon as she became dependent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're killing the moment</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The window is closing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's only supposed to be two of us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Put that phone down</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, put that phone down</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now I'm feeling awkward</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's actually torture</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're making a fool of the both of us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Put that phone down</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, put that phone down</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Courtney isn’t it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That got him to look at her, the only other way she could guarantee his attention was to bring her up. She really was a fool. To his credit he doesn’t deny it, but it doesn’t make her feel better knowing she was right. She couldn’t get more pathetic, or so she thought. Somehow he manages to make her feel even worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Gwen. This was a mistake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All she wanted now was for him to leave. Walk out of her life and never look back, that was the plan before wasn’t it? He was always meant to leave her, but why did he have to stay and confess what she already knew. She wants to wish him the best, she does, but not after this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still love her. Even now when we’re not talking, she’s the only one on my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... you’re not talking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I tried reaching out, but she ignored it everytime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... then why do you keep looking on your phone. Are you waiting for a reply?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know she won’t reply. I hurt her too much. The only tie I have left with her is seeing her posts on her Instagram.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Notifications, not conversations, that was enough to distract him from her. Courtney didn’t even have to message him and he was already hers. He would always be hers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is really meant to be a background of sorts to a longer multichaptered fic. Maybe I’ll get to it one of these days...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You’re So Last Summer- Taking Back Sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspo credit to @spoiletd on tumblr for the au and getting me to write one of my fic ideas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time they met was when he got out of juvie, sent to another school right away with his parents promising he would behave this time. Maybe he would have, but meeting Courtney turned that plan completely upside down. She intrigued him the moment their eyes met, she had smiled at him, but her eyes had a mischievous glint. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Courtney huh? So Miss School President, where’s the tour headed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re bad news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see my reputation precedes me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So does mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t quite figure her out, she was an overachiever but there was a dark side to her. He tried his normal smooth talking to get on her good side, but she didn’t bite. She shrugged him off then turned with a sway of her hips tempting him to continue the chase. He followed and fell right into her trap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their next interaction improved, he managed to get her to laugh. She was staying after school hanging posters when he spotted her. He’s spent the past few days listening to the rumors about her and none of them made sense. She was supposed to be Miss Perfect and a stuck up Princess, but there was more to her story. Gossip was normal in a high school, but it seems his new classmates wanted him to figure her out on his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t quite understand you Princess, you’re hiding something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna know my secret?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re going to share it then yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles that malicious smile once more as she moves closer and closer to him. He found himself stepping backwards until his back hit the wall, nowhere else to run. She leans in, her stare freezing him, her hand goes up to touch his chest trailing her fingers up until she reaches his signature dog collar. Her face inches closer, her lips barely brushes his own. He closes his eyes in anticipation and just like that she pulls away. He opens his eyes as she ruffles his Mohawk slightly messing it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let it go over to your head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask me again next time and maybe I’ll tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again she’s walking off with his gaze trailing after her. He wouldn’t give up though, waiting would pay off for him when they meet again. She does more than tell him her secret, she shows him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna tell me where we’re going again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never said I would tell you. Come on tough guy, you said you wanted to know my secret.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was holding his hand pulling him along through the woods- a shortcut she claimed. When they finally arrived, loud music was blaring and he realized she brought him to a concert, with her band headlining. She dragged him backstage as she quickly got ready, not even shy about changing in front of him. When she was done all dressed in leather she was already rushing off to a Harley ready to make her entrance on the stage. He would never have believed his princess was this badass if not for seeing her perform in front of his eyes. She was born to be on stage, entertaining the crowd and keeping their attention. He was mesmerized. When it was over, she glanced over at him with a wicked look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t bother getting changed or bidding her crew goodbye. They were used to this it seemed. She drags him away once more, but they don’t get far into the woods before she pounces on him. She kisses him for real this time fueling the flames of desire. She was wild and carefree as they started to explore each other. He never thought she’d be the type to have sex in the outdoors where anyone could walk through catching them in the act.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...wow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not tough to impress. I expected more from a bad boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not like any good girl I’ve ever met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said I was a good girl?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smirks at him then starts to get dressed. They weren’t completely unclothed, just enough to get the job done. She was a princess after all, rolling around in the grass naked was not her idea of fun. He gets dressed too, the silence isn’t awkward, but he wished they were talking instead. He had a million things he wanted to ask her, the most important being if she would be his. He must have accidentally said the words out loud, next thing he knows she has him pushed against a tree again. She kisses him, it was a chaste considering what they had just done, but just as passionate. He was a bit dazed, almost missing what she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boys like you are a dime a dozen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means you’re a touch overrated for me. Just because we had sex doesn’t mean I’m going to fall for you. This isn’t a good girl and bad boy type of story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you said you weren’t a good girl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Courtney has Duncan wrapped around her pretty little finger, he would do anything for her, she just had to say the words. He’s never fallen so deeply in before, but he doesn’t care. He just wants to know she feels the same. Even if she’s lying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And all I (all I) </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Need to know (need to know) </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that I'm somethin you'll be missin </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(is that I'm somethin that you're missin) </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(maybe I should hate for this) </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should hate you for this </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never really did ever quite get that far </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After months of chasing and sleeping together, he finally caught her. If he was a smart man then he would cherish her and never let her go, too bad fate didn’t think he deserved her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was furious. He’s never seen her this angry before. Sure they’ve had fights and banters, but they never meant it, just a front for their peers. She wasn’t quite ready to let the world know that she’d finally found someone she’d like to keep forever. After this though, she wasn’t quite sure if she wanted to keep this relationship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d never lie to you Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would if you had to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye Duncan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, no! I don’t want us to be over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Over? We never even started. Did you think I would actually miss you? You’re just another toy, and now I’m bored.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words cut through him like knives, it hurt hearing her say what he’d always thought to be true about their relationship. She never looked at him like an equal, only a conquest she had her eyes set on. He should hate her for this, but he knew he couldn’t, it was karma for all the hearts he’d broken as a playboy. He just wished she would listen to him, the truth of the matter is that even though she’s killing him with this goodbye, he would still apologize for the pain he’s caused her. Even though he was clearly worse off. Spending a few years behind bars shouldn’t have come as a surprise given how his life was headed, he just never expected her to be the one to send him there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time they met he’d hope it would be the last, wishful thinking, but he couldn’t help it. He’d gotten better at controlling his emotions now that he was out of jail through forced therapy sessions, but his blood still boiled at the image of his princess with her arms wrapped around another man. She was toying with him, the thrill of the hunt evident in her eyes, but then she sees him. He expected her to ignore him, but to his surprise, she dropped her arms and headed straight over to where he stood at the bar. It had been a couple years since they last saw each other, time did nothing to hinder her beauty, she was even more gorgeous than he remembered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to keep his composure remembering how deadly her dark eyes and sweet smile are. He had to be strong, he wasn’t going to fall for her siren songs again. This would be the last time she drops his name, she had thrown away his shredded heart all those years ago. He no longer owed her anything, not that he did in the first place. In another universe she could have helped turn his life around, a part of him still thinks she can help save him, but he knows better. She was the reason he hit rock bottom in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duncan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With just one word and a slight curl of her lips and he was falling for her trick again. She grabs his t-shirt yanking him forward to capture his lips. He falls deeper into how familiar and right it felt to hold her in his arms. He never wanted to let go. He wants to apologize though he doesn’t quite remember what he did wrong in the first place. He just knows he’s sorry for ever losing his place by her side. She presses a finger to his lips silencing him, she cradles his face bringing it closer to hers. He leans in to kiss her, but she stops him pushing him away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just bad news.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walks away then, off to find the next victim, but he doesn’t let her get away this time. He chases her with the intent of never letting her out of his sight once he has her again. She said he was bad news; she’s a goddamn liar.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This could be expanded on, maybe one day...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Lakes- Taylor Swift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place in my own work, Cause Princess We’re Endgame and also inspo credit to @fictional-affliction for her Popstar meets Rockstar verse, go check it out folks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The clear blue water with a gentle breeze in the air, surrounded by nature and all its glory. A safe haven away from the flashing lights, a much needed break from cancel culture with millions of mindless followers lurking in the shadows. The quiet of the early morning along with birds chirping about as they fly freely around the trees, a sense of peace washing over all who are lucky enough to gaze at the scenery. An A list celebrity sits with her wordsmith as they drown out the loud distractions for a moment of solace. The actress turned pop star faced world wide critism for following a different path, under the public eyes of scrutiny, the pressure was immense to be picture perfect. She survived international infamy from her days as a washed up reality teen sensation from a show she should have never signed up for. Her eyes find her lover, no, she would never regret meeting her muse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breaking News! Judge Courtney is ending after only being on air for three years! The lawyer turned television sensation is looking to make yet another career change, this time into the music industry. Rumor has it there’s been drama on the set, ever since Courtney reunited with her bad boy first love, her relationship with the producers have been rocky. His criminal past and their toxic relationship back when they were teens were dug up by some fans on Twitter, leading to the hashtag #CancelCourtneysCourt to trend. Now with her intention to move over to music, fans are even more upset. Not even her Grammy winner bff, Trent, can save her from this mess. Rumors of a budding romance between the longtime friends were buzzing, before Courtney dumped him for her old beau. Trentney fans took to Instagram to make their wrath known as they spam comments over all her posts calling her “a heartless user who only cares about herself”. Her page was soon made private with all her posts taken down after losing over a hundred thousand followers. She hasn’t been seen in the public eye for the past two weeks, though some eagle eyed fans claim to have spotted her over in England, she was always pictured alone and in disguise.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her home would always be with her muse, but being by The Lakes seemed to be even more fitting. She could imagine a life here with him as they settled down away from people whose opinions no longer mattered. The critics and fake fans who marked her as a has been as they dug her grave was miles away, she’s never felt more at ease. Sitting on the grass just overlooking the water with ducks swimming about, her lover’s arms wrapped around her as she leaned further into his embrace. This was exactly where she belonged, she knew he felt the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After a month of silence, Courtney releases her first single, she’s at the top of Billboard’s top 100 songs. Her faithful followers stand by as they praise the song for its brilliant lyrics and catchy beat, unfortunately not everyone was so kind. Rolling Stones called the single “a desperate attempt at staying relevant”. Still this did not deter the rising musician to announce the drop of her first album. Despite being canceled, it’s still anticipated to be one of the best albums of the year given the few glimpses of song writing the media has seen of her work over the years with Trent. She co-wrote his Grammy nominated single from last year, though it was snubbed by the academy, still a great accomplishment and it broke the record for longest amount of weeks spent on the Top 100 list!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sweet scent of flowers drift by, carried by the small gust of wind. Though summer was ending, the red roses were still in bloom. They would welt as the season shifts to autumn, but for now they stood tall for the world to enjoy their beauty. She wonders briefly how long a person could stay unmoving in this spot to be fully integrated into the wild, with branches of trees wrapping around them forming a cocoon. She would truly belong here if it were possible to be absorbed into the loving arms of nature, still sitting against her lover was just as satisfying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want auroras and sad prose</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to watch wisteria grow right over my bare feet</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause I haven't moved in years</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I want you right here</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A red rose grew up out of ice frozen ground</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With no one around to tweet it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>While I bathe in cliffside pools</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With my calamitous love and insurmountable grief</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours pass with the two inspired by the view and each other scribbling down words in a notebook. She’s always been his muse with a best selling novel and a sequel written with her in mind, while he’s been a source of inspiration for her newly released album. Fans could see the deep love from their relationship just by listening to her lyrics over the soft melodies. There were a mix of songs, upbeat and slow, but the theme was all the same— she was in love and no one could take this away from them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven- Taylor Swift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspo credit to @straighttxhell on tumblr for pointing this song has smol duncney vibes. I ended up setting it in the main verse instead of in TDR</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a wonder that Duncan turned out the way he did given the background he was born into. A family full of cops and he ends up being a rebellious teenager set on breaking the law. He never intended on choosing this path, but the world was corrupt and the justice system was a prime example. What was the point in following rules when money could buy a get out of jail free card? He’s seen it too many times to count, he still remembers the moment he gave up pretending to be innocent of the wrongs that would occur hidden behind closed doors,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s strange that he can’t quite recall the face of his best friend from the age of four to seven, but he can still feel the way she clutched at his shirt when he found her hiding out in the woods by herself. He can still picture the sunny skies overlooking the creek where they used to play, complete with a makeshift swing that he would try and convince her to jump down from into the waters with him already swimming about. Those were the memories he would smile fondly upon, just mere weeks before he realized looks can be deceiving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the summer before she was set to move away, he wanted to give her a proper goodbye and ask her to keep in touch. Sure they had their differences, but she was his best friend, surely they could find a way to continue their friendship. He hears the shouts and broken glass first, he was a few steps away from the porch when she came darting out the front door running towards the forest. Her braids were neatly done up earlier when they had lunch together, he even complimented her on them, but her hair was blowing wildly in the wind when he found her crying by the shallow waters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He calls her name, when their eyes meet, she couldn’t help it when she flung herself at him to seek some sort of comfort as he struggled to keep from bombarding her with questions as to what happened. He stayed quiet until she calmed down a bit, when he pulled back to look at her that’s when he noticed the giant bruise on her face, he couldn’t hold back his anger as he demanded to know how she got hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Duncan, it’s okay, I’m alright.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You got hit! Hard! Come with me, we’ll tell my parents and we can get the person who did this to you arrested.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He starts to pull her back towards their neighbors, but she stops him. She didn’t need to speak, with the shake of her head and her slumped shoulders, he knew what she was trying to say. Still, she tells him that she had already tried to get help, but no one would listen. His world came crashing down, his parents are supposed to help protect people, but they failed at keeping this little girl from harm’s way. Maybe it was because she didn’t live with them, his parents couldn’t help because she has her own parents, yes that must be it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come live with me, my mom loves you. We can just tell them your house is haunted, your dad is always mad, they would believe it! Then we could play pirates and go swimming everyday. You won’t ever need to cry or hide away again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not that simple Duncan.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t remember much more of that day, only that they decided to hold onto their innocence a little longer even though they knew they couldn’t go back after this revelation. They ran around playing hide and seek behind the trees, screaming at the top of their lungs pretending to be ferocious beasts with no fear just enjoying the rare warmth from the sun they hadn’t seen in days. He even offered to play dolls with her, but she had already packed them for the move. He does however learn how to braid her hair after they ran out of energy from making the most of their last day together. He barely remembers her shy smile as he carefully followed her instructions to mirror the braid she has already done up on the left side. He made sure to take extra care to not touch her bruise or tug too hard on her hair. When he was done, she gave him another hug to thank him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back on it now, he’s positive she was the first person he ever loved. Over the years as he begins to see the world in shades of grey rather than the black and white his parents programmed him to believe in, he still thinks of his childhood best friend. He hopes she’s doing alright out there, he hopes she’s far far away from the man who was supposed to shower her with unconditional love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re awfully quiet today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot on my mind Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you promise to keep it a secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tone was teasing, but his smile dropped when he finally turned over to look at her. Any other person would have missed the slight discoloration on her cheek, but he knew it was her attempt at covering up the abuse. She wasn’t the type to wear a lot of makeup, especially not around him. She freezes seeing his concerned gaze fixed on the one place she hoped he wouldn’t notice. Ever so gently he touches the tender spot on her face, she couldn’t hide her recoil, she’s never seen him this angry before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who did this to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t answer him, she deserved the punishment, especially after losing out on the money after she promised she would get redemption this time. She frowns knowing she’s failed again, Duncan was going to find out her life wasn’t as perfect as it seemed. He’s going to leave her just like all the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Courtney… did you ever…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words die on his lips as he finally makes the connection. The reason why he was so drawn to her when they first met on the island, why she was adamant on keeping her hair short, her constant need to prove herself, the evidence was right in his face and it took another mark on her face for him to see it. Without another word, he holds her wrapping his arms around her. She’s not sure how to react, but she feels safe in his arms, she remembers a familiar feeling once in her childhood though the memories are blurry. She almost missed his whispered promise, she clutches him tighter, just as she did ten years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let him hurt you anymore. Not this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love you to the Moon and to Saturn</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Passed down like folk songs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The love lasts so long</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trying to prove that Duncney is still my otp even if I do stray every once and a while...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>